Out of the Blue
by somethingUNEXPECTED9520
Summary: What happens when Katniss recieves an invitation to Gale's wedding? Is there still hidden feelings for Gale? please read &review! One-shot, possible two-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, it belongs to the lovely Suzanne Collins**

I had the letter in my hands and I just didn't know what to think and I just stood there staring at the words written on the thick creamy paper until Peeta started to get worried and came downstairs to look for me.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Peeta asked looking concerned and almost frightened. I couldn't even speak, I didn't know what to feel. Peeta had to physically take the paper from my hands and read it for himself. Then there was a deafening moment of silence as the news sunk in. The subject of Gale, I feel is a touchy subject for Peeta and when this letter came into our lives it feels as if it just opened a whole new can of beans, so to speak.

"Katniss, I don't know what to say." Peeta stated in disbelief. I turned to look at him and for what felt like eons we just stood there staring at each other until we both made a silent agreement to not speak of the contents of the letter tonight, at least not until we've both gotten a full nights sleep. We both then simultaneously started upstairs towards our bedroom.

"Peeta?" I said before shutting off the lights before going to bed.

"Yes, Katniss?" He answered.

"Real or not? We just got an invitation to Gale's wedding." We both couldn't help but smile. It was just so strange how not even 5 years ago I thought that I would marry Gale Hawthorne and how differently things really did turn out.

"Real" Peeta answered trying to hide a smile. He shut off the light and I then drifted off to sleep in his arms.

The next day myself and Peeta decided to take an even closer look at this wedding invitation It stated:

Mr. Gale Hawthorne and Ms. Leatrice Kemble invite you to celebrate their marriage. On Saturday the Ninth of the month May at four thirty at the residence of Mr. Gale Hawthorne in District Two.

Wait, I thought, the ninth of May! That's in three days, why were we just getting this invitation now? Knowing Gale he won't mind what we wear but I also know, or secretly hope, he would be devastated, at least inwardly, if I didn't make an appearance.

"You'll come with me won't you Peeta?" I asked.

"Of course, Katniss, I would do anything for you."

After, getting this invitation I had to admit I was thinking of when Peeta and I would get married. I knew that it would eventually happen because we both just loved each other so much. Mine and Peeta's relationship is strange, we've been through so much together. Even after Peeta was tortured with tracker jackers so much that he thought I was a monster. The old Peeta still makes appearances but Peeta has been so damaged sometimes I worry about him. I absolutely hate seeing him in any sort of pain and I know he tries to hide it but sometimes I can see the hurt in his eyes as he remembers the times in the arena or when he was tortured. I could tell by his eyes. I then had the urge to comfort him as I thought of all this and how no matter how much he hurt, he always put my needs in front of his own.

"Peeta, I love you." I said and caressed his cheek as I kissed him sweetly on the lips. He smiled and leaned into my hand and kissed me back.

"You know I always have." Peeta responded.

The day before the wedding we decided to take the train to District Two. We responded quickly to the invitation by calling Gale and telling him that we would most definitely be able to make it to his wedding. Peeta and I walked off the train hand in hand and headed off for a hotel. After Paylor became the president of Panem a lot had changed for the better and there was more travel throughout the different districts. As we checked in we had a few hours to kill Peeta decided he wanted to have a picnic on the roof. I smiled to myself of the time before we went into our second Hunger Games arena.

We both set up a blanket for us both to sit on and a picnic basket. We both laughed and fooled around playfully kissing each other. We haven't had this much fun in a long time.

"You know Peeta, I don't think I've had this much fun in centuries."

"Well then, centuries? It does feel like that sometimes. Katniss, I know with this whole wedding thing it is kind of strange but I have to ask."

Oh god I thought to myself I just knew where this conversation was going and I couldn't find any way out of it.

"Katniss, you don't have any hidden away feelings left for Gale, do you?"

I groaned. "Peeta…..Why would that thought even have crossed your mind? I used to feel that way for Gale, or at least I thought I did and I realized I cared more about your safety and I realized I just couldn't live without you."

"But you could live without Gale?" He asked not in an accusing way more of in a 'I'm trying to figure you out way'.

"I mean I didn't want to but I'd feel a bigger loss with you, If Gale had died during the uprising-" Peeta and I both shuddered at the awful times not too long ago. "I might have been able to get over it, you knew exactly how I felt and I'm just in love with you Peeta Mellark!" I laughed trying to get away from the serious tone of the conversation. I then planted a big loud kiss on his lips for good measure. We then continued fooling around and being obnoxiously sweet. We then stayed on the roof to watch the sunset and then decided to get back inside to get all showered and ready for Gale's big day tomorrow.

The next day I woke up and immediately realized that I really didn't have feelings for Gale I mean that was all in the past. Now I have more than I ever deserved with Peeta and he loves me just as much if not more than I love him. I decided to go get breakfast for myself and Peeta to show how much I really did care for him. I kissed him on the forehead before I left and he continued to sleep. And I really hoped that Gale and Leatrice had as happy a relationship as mine and Peeta. Gale definitely deserved that.

**I know this was kind of random the idea just popped into my head. So please review to let me know your thoughts good or bad on this story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
